


Courage to continue

by dezza



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezza/pseuds/dezza
Summary: You need to be strong to forgive





	

It is easy to forgive. 

At least to say the words; ‘I forgive you.’ 

You do it for you, not him. This is about you finding a way through it, to find a way to deal with his betrayal. 

It hurts, off course it does, but it is never about that. Hurt is a feeling you are familiar with, it is something you can cope with, work through.

The truth is he has done worse and you still forgave. You still loved him, even when you didn’t want to. 

He never promised you easy or simple, or perfect. He promised you messed up forever.  
Some promises he does keep. 

You have failed and messed up.  
You are also surrounded by people who will forgive you, to see past it. They might have given up on you in the past, more than once, but they came back to you didn’t they? Told you and showed you that you were loved when you couldn’t love yourself. 

The same people will judge him for the mistakes he made. Because he is strong and can take it, isn’t he?  
He is not. You know that. They don’t. He keeps his walls up and his head up high. Because if life has taught him anything, it is that the only one he can truly trust is himself. 

You are among the privileged two who have been let inside those walls and you are the only one he has ever left himself open and vulnerable too.

So no, your family will not understand when you forgive him. He will not understand why you are willing to take him back.  
But you do.


End file.
